US 2006/0104081 A1 discloses a lighting system for a building having rooms. The lighting system includes a plurality of light collectors for collecting ambient light and a plurality of first light guides for conveying the light to a light accumulating vessel which has an internal reflective surface. A plurality of second light guides extend from the vessel to the rooms so that light which is collected and reflected in the vessel can be guided to the rooms for supplying the rooms with the light. The lighting system further comprises white light sources which are coupled to the vessel such that light of the white light sources can enter the vessel for compensating absorption losses of the daylight in the first light guides.
This lighting system with the arrangement of the light collectors, the first light guides for transferring ambient light from the light collectors into the vessel, the white light sources for providing light within the vessel for compensating for absorption losses of the ambient light in the first light guides and the second light guides for transferring the light of the vessel to the rooms of the building is technically complex.